Dont shoot my heart
by MissAGreen
Summary: An escaped sharp shooter heads to Hope Valley days after he arrested, will Jack and Bill capture him before someone gets shot, or will he manage to get in that one shot that turns one of their lives upside down. Now complete x
1. Chapter 1

**Dont own the characters, there are some aspects of the show that Ive included, but changed a few things, Jack hasn't gone to the north so he and Elizabeth aren't engaged, YET, and Doug is still alive**

The sun shone high over the small frontier town of Hope Valley, it was a perfect Tuesday morning, Lee and Jesse were happy the saw mill was running effectively, Abigail was winding down after the breakfast rush, Bill had just got back from a short ride up to the new settlers, the children were getting ready for their morning at school, Dotty, Clara and Rosemary were setting up the dress shop, Pastor Frank was heading from the cafe for a quick stop at the school house before coming back to abigail for a short fishing trip, even Henry was sat peacefully in his jail cell waiting for transport. There wasn't a cloud in the sky it truly was a perfect summer's morning.

Jack Thornton was enjoying his leisurely walk in the warm sun to Elizabeth's for breakfast, since starting their official courtship at the end of the previous year it had become their morning routine, Jack would walk over to her house, they would enjoy breakfast together of bacon, eggs and berries, then hand in hand he would walk her to school before starting his rounds, it was his idea of pure heaven especially as he got to share it with his future wife, she just didn't know it yet

"Approaching her door he gently knocked hearing her say 'come on Jack' from the other side, the smell of bacon filled the air as he opened the door walking in

"'good morning' she smiled sweetly towards him in a way only she knew how 'breakfast is served' she said placing the white plates filled to the brim on the table

"Jack smiled walking towards he couldn't resist giving her a sweet morning kiss 'this looks delicious' he smiled, it was true it did her cooking had got so much better since they had started learning together, both picking up tips from Abigail who had been happy to teach them both, chicken fried steak was still not her speciality but breakfasts and shepherds pie definitely were

As the pair sat enjoying each other's company and their breakfast conversation turned to their day

'any Mountie business to take care of today'

there was something important that he had to take care of from HQ about a prisoners escape but he was last seen heading North so didn't want to worry her if he didn't have to 'a few confidential things I cant really say, paperwork from the Weaver arrest and transfer for Henry to prison. I'm also going to telegram Mountie Hq to find out how Doug and the others are getting along'

Elizabeth knew how much he was worried, it had been a hard decision for him to stay but finding out that the north was coming back under mountie control and the threat of life from the Weaver gang meant Super Intendant Collins had telegrammed and told him to stay where he was needed, she took his hand in hers stroking her thumb slowly as he had done to her everytime she was worried

"'I know you're worried Jack, but you have to have faith, the Northern Territory is almost back under Mountie control, hq said that Doug and all the other men should be back with their families within the next week, you have to believe that you taught him well, that the fight and courage you have in you, he has and he will come home back to his family.'

"Jack couldn't resist her he had to hold her in his arms, she always knew what to say to him, he hugged her tightly knowing that even if anything happened she was right there, kissing her softly he whispered 'thank you for being you'

"She smiled sweetly back at him as he kissed her hand;"'walk you to school'

"'that's the best offer I've had all morning' she laughed as he took her hand and walked with her to the school house, watching the sun reflecting off her long locks it took his breath away several times and he couldn't help but just watch her, she was his future and the little box locked safely away at the jail was going to prove to her how much, he knew when, he knew how and hopefully buy the end of the morning and a conversation with Abigail he knew where or at least where the evening would start

"'penny for our thoughts' Elizabeth smiled when she noticed him day dreaming

'you can still have them for free and it's still how absolutely beautiful you look'

"Elizabeth blushed as they arrived at the school house, she wanted to kiss him right there but knew that with all the children around it wasn't appropriate, so instead gently squeezed his hand as he kissed her cheek

'I'll come back later and help carry your books home', Jack spoke as he watched her head to the school

'another best offer of the day, you really are becoming a teacher's pet' Elizabeth smiled back and as she disappeared through the door, and as Jack heard the familiar sound of the cow bell he couldn't help but think 'it truly was the perfect summers morning'

 **but will the perfect morning stay perfect or is there a someone hiding in the woods ready to spoil the peace and tranquility of Hope Valley - read on and review to find out x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only own those you don't recognise, the prison was mentioned in season 1 episode 3 when Rosaleen went missing, so I don't own that x**

Jack Thornton walked the route back from the school house this time alone, he had just left Elizabeth with her students and was making his way into town to the jail. He had been planning a surprise for Elizabeth for the last few days and had to make a quick stop at Abigail's before starting his rounds, Bill was in the jail sorting a few bits so he knew that the town could cope without for him for a few moments after all it was an important conversation, it was an important plan he had to finalise, he was hoping it would all lead to the night when Elizabeth agreed to be his wife. He had planned it for that Saturday, he was going to recreate their first date, but instead of letting her leave at the end of the night he was going to escort her to the hill where they first kissed and get down on one knee.

'Perfect' he mumbled softly as he headed into the café

'Good Morning Abigail' He greeted his friend as she went by him with a coffee pot in one hand and a slice of pie in the other

'Good Morning Jack, what can I get you'

He took her arm leading her back into the kitchen area making sure no one could hear them, he didn't want his plan getting back to Elizabeth, he loved this town, but the ladies could gossip

'just checking everything is on track for Saturday night, that we can have the café to ourselves'

'of course, Jack, Ive got it all planned, I'll be making the same dishes, I've even managed to find the same music and will set out the same table, its going to be perfect and don't worry I won't tell Elizabeth'

'Thank you, Abigail, I can't wait to see her face, I knew that night I wanted to propose to her, wish I had, but I was supposed to have been leaving, I couldn't do it to her'

Abigail smiled sweetly at him, 'I guess the bear finally realised he had to replace that skunk and it's about time'

Jack couldn't help but laugh at her, 'I guess he did, he always wanted to, but after Charles, well you know, we decided not to rush but take our time, and I think we've taken enough'

'You'll get no arguments from me' Abigail smiled as she continued 'Any news on when Henry will be taken for trial'

'By the end of the week, his transfer is set for Friday afternoon, Super Intendent Collins has business in Union City first, he wants to personally escort him back with Bill'

'might be a good idea them both going, make sure Bill lets him stand trial'

Jack knew she was right, who knew what would happen if Bill was left to escort Henry on his own, they had a way a bringing out the worst in each other. Jack excused himself to Abigail and headed for the jail, he had work to do, he stroked RIP's head as he sat at his desk looking at the report from the Weaver case knowing he had to finalise and get it mailed ready for their trial next week.

It had been a tough case for both him and Bill. The 4 men gang were all sharp shooters and could have easily shot and killed anyone in the town before they had chance to even find them. The two men had spent 3 days riding through dense forest on edge looking for them, there had even been mounties drafted in from down south to help protect the town, his town, there wasn't a day that went by where he didn't promise Elizabeth and everyone else in the town that he would find them and bring them to justice, he was praying every night that he would keep that promise. Finally, on the forth day after Jesse had heard whispers on the edge of town, they had them surrounded, but not before Jesse had got hurt, he was doing fine now, but Bill blamed himself for the accident since it was his movement that had caused the men to shoot, one shot Jesse and then turned his gun on Bill but he had managed to knock the gun from his hand, causing the second shot to fire at the ground not at Bill as it was aimed.

Jack had been sat writing his report for an hour and was happy he had it all done, hoping that this would put the gang in jail for a long time, signed, sealed and with a telegram in hand asking about the North he mounted Sargant and headed for the Mercantile, handing over the telegram and picking up the papers waiting for him and some canned food for RIP before heading out on his rounds still thinking how peaceful and perfect the day was.

He finished his rounds happy that there were no threats from the escaped prisoner anywhere near Hope Valley, the settlers seemed happy where they were, the town was bustling along nicely.

'Transfer is confirmed for Friday Henry' Jack said as he walked through the jail door reading his telegrams

'about time' He smirked back

'you'll get no arguments from me' Bill quipped in from the door 'and I'll have the pleasure of making sure get there, haven't you heard I'm escorting you to Union City for the trial'

'Along with Intendant Collins' Jack butted in knowing that this was heading for an argument 'Bill how's Jesse?' he asked containing the situation

Bill had been visiting Jesse in the infirmary constantly he hadn't left his side for more than a few hours

'Getting better, Clara is with him so I thought I would let them have some alone time, Carson says he should wake up any day now'

Even though the gun hadn't done to much damage Carson and Faith had decided that, for a few days at least, it was best to keep Jesse sedated and let him heal

'Anymore news on that escaped prisoner like where he is so we can get hi back where he belonged' Bill asked

Jack realised he had been so caught up in preventing another situation between Bill and Henry developing he hadn't looked at the second telegram he had in his hand, he looked through it and then looked at Bill

'I think you need to read this'

Bill taking the telegram off Jack read through it

'Attention all North West Mounted Police, a prisoner has escaped on route to Medicine Hat Prison it has been confirmed today that the prisoner is Phillip Weaver, all Mounties are to keep on high alert until he is captured, he was last seen heading towards the North but there have been no sightings or notices on his location'

'So, we capture them and then they let them loose' Bill snapped angrily slamming the telegram on the desk, he wasn't just one of the gang, he was the one who had shot Jesse that day and almost cost him his own life, if it hadn't been for Jack's actions and heroics that day it would have

'I'll help you on patrols until he is back in custody and I think we need to tell Abigail, she's the mayor she has the right to know, but let's not tell the town until we at least have a location of this guy'

'I agree, I'll go and talk to Abigail' Jack exclaimed as he walked out the door back towards the café, he didn't know why but he felt like he was being watched, he looked around on high alert, checking his holster for his gun as he walked, he noticed that the day didn't seem as bright as it did this morning.

A lone man with a gun stood on the edge of the small frontier watching the busy lives of the people there. Lumberjacks at the saw mill, customers coming in and out of a café, reverends walking the stone streets, horse tied to rails outside shops, people entering in and out of houses, businesses and saloons, medical supplies being delivered

'yes stock up on those Dr your going to need them' he mumbled to himself polishing the barrel of the shot gun in his hand, that was when he saw him, a tall blonde haired man coming from the infirmary

'you, you are top of my list, I didn't get you that day, but this time you wont see me coming, wont see the bullet until it plummets through your chest'

He sat continuing his plan, he was going to wipe out every single one of them, 'her, her, him, him, her, them' he mumbled as each person walked along sidewalks

The sound of a banging door caught his attention as did the man coming from it, 'Constable, I think I'll leave you until last, let you fight alone as you try and stop me, failing with each step and movement you make, yes look around for me, you wont see me, all you will hear are the gun shots ringing through the air' The man laughed it was time to put his plan in motion.

 **The scene is set, will everyone make it out of the story alive? Will Jack and Elizabeth get their perfect date? Only time will tell**

 **Please review it will encourage me to continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, hope you are all liking the story, let's carry on xx**

Jack Thornton made his way back to see Abigail at the café, as the towns new mayor she had to be informed of the developments with Philip Weaver, he rubbed his head as he walked, trying to work out how he managed to escape in the first place, he was with 2 of the Mounties best servers, he didn't want to think it, but the thought that maybe he had inside help had crossed his minds a few times since hearing of the escape. He removed his hat and rubbed his head as he walked through the café door, the smell of apple pie drifted through the café as he approached Abigail covered in flour putting yet another pie in the oven

'Constable back so soon, can I get you the usual?'

'No thank you Abigail, unfortunately this is not a social call, I have something important I need to discuss with you as mayor'

Abigail stopped what she was doing and went over to her sofa sitting down inviting Jack to the same

'Everything alright' she asked worried about what he was telling her

'Unfortunately, not' Jack replied 'We have had word from Mountie HQ that Philip Weaver escaped custody while being transferred to Medicine Heart Prison, it has been thought that he is heading North, but he also has unfinished business here in Hope Valley so we have to be on alert that he may come back here. Mountie HQ have informed me that there will be extra patrols around the edge of town until he is captured. I'm going to increase patrols around the Hope Valley, Rock Creek and Buxton along with Bill's help until we get word. I don't want everyone to get into a panic over this but I do think that the town needs to know, but as mayor it is your decision.'

'I think everyone does need to know Jack, it's their town and safety that is in jeopardy here, I'll organise a town meeting for this evening.'

Jack nodded in agreement before excusing himself again as he left the café to do another patrol around the surrounding area, unaware that the focus for all their attention had now made his way to the mine and was hidden from view.

After 3 hrs of patrol, Jack was hopeful that Weaver was nowhere near Hope Valley and was indeed headed North, he made his way back to the school as promised to walk Elizabeth home.

'Afternoon' he smiled making his way up the steps

'Afternoon, I was thinking pot roast for dinner tonight's he smiled back as they walked into the classroom to collect her belongings

'Sounds like an adventure' he laughed earning a slap to the arm 'but first a town meeting has been called, there has been a development from Mountie HQ'

'Sounds serious, is everything alright'

Jack looked at her and shook his head, she was going to find out at the meeting anyway he might as well tell her now 'No, not really, Philip Weaver escaped custody, no-one seems to know where he is, there is word that he headed North, but there is also that business with Bill outstanding, he swore to Bill he was going to revenge on him for Molly'

'Molly, who's Molly?'

'I have no idea, Bill won't speak about her, but I have a feeling it has something to do with why Philip is, so hell bent on killing, I can't help but think it is a revenge plot. Hopefully in the meeting or at some point during patrols he will tell me'

'Perhaps I should teach you on how to deal with a guilty conscious, you know I have may ways of making people talk.'

Jack couldn't help but laugh at that remark, she was right, she only had to show him that sparkle in her eye and he would confess secrets he didn't even know he had. He took her hand placing a gentle kiss on it before leading her out the door and back to the saloon, it was almost time for the meeting

 **FOR THIS I'M GOING TO USE INITIALS RATHER THAN NAMES TO INDICATE SPEAKERS**

 **E – ELIZABETH, J- JACK, M-MOLLY, F-FLORENCE, B-BILL, A- ABIGAIL, C -CARSON, FC -FAITH, R – ROSEMARY, L-LEE – HV HOPE VALLEY RESIDENT WITH NO NAME - Clara is with Jesse in the infirmary so isn't here**

The residents of Hope Valley gathered in the Saloon wondering why Abigail had called such important and rushed meeting

 **A –** 'Can I have your attention please everyone, this is important. Mountie HQ have been in Contact and it needs to be bought to all your attention, Jack'

 **J –** 'Thank you Abigail. This morning I received a telegram from Mountie HQ informing me that Philip Weaver has escaped custody while being transferred'

This was received with echoes of gasps among the residents

 **L –** 'How?'

 **J '** That has not been confirmed yet, all I know is that it happened during the prison transfer'

 **R '** Has there been any sightings of him since it happened?'

 **J '** none, but it is believed that he has headed North, but again I cannot confirm this at this stage'

 **HV '** What are you going to do about this?'

 **E '** I'm sure Jack and the other Mounties will do everything they can until this man is bought back to justice, I just hope you will all understand that it may take time and that Jack will do everything he can to protect each one of us'

 **J –** 'I can assure you that there are dozens of spare officers from South heading here to patrol all aspects of Hope Valley and beyond, Bill and I will be increasing patrols around all areas also until this man is bought back into justice'

 **C – '** Jack is there anything we can do to help?'

 **J –** 'Please everyone just stay vigilant, don't take any unnecessary risks, don't anyone play the hero and if he does happen to show up here, no-one take matters into their own hands you get in contact with myself or Bill and we will investigate it'

 **F '** How long is this going to take?'

 **M '** are our children going to be safe?'

 **J** 'That I cannot say, we don't even know where he is, hopefully there will be word from the North soon and he will be back in custody. I am going to do my best to make sure every member of this town stays safe, women, husbands and children.'

 **B '** However, Carson, Faith I think it would be an idea to make sure the infirmary is fully prepared for anything that might happen'

 **FC** 'Ill go through our inventory and order anything that is running low, we will be fully prepared and ready'

 **C** 'and I'll make sure my rounds are finished early enough to ensure I'm back in town should I be needed'

 **J** 'thank you both'

 **A '** I think its safe to say that both Bill and Jack have this situation under the best control they can right now, so if no one has anything else to contribute, I call this meeting to a closed'

As Abigail ended the meeting many of the residents left the saloon apprehensive but slightly eased knowing they had two of the best watching out for them, yet also completely unaware that the subject of the meeting had left his hiding place in the mine and was once again lying on the ground hidden amongst the trees just above them with a perfect view of the saloon.

Elizabeth walked over to Jack she could see this was taking its toll, she couldn't stop herself giving him a sweet hug as she approached

'You all right' She asked still holding his arms

'That hug certainly helped, but I am worried, I'm worried about everyone's safety, I'm worried about your safety'

'Ill be fine Jack, we all will we have you protecting us, and I know you will do everything you can to keep us all safe.'

'Im going to try' Jack smiled back her, earning a gentle kiss to his cheek, he took her hand leading her out the door when he was stopped by Lee who had remained at the saloon waiting for Rosemary who was discussing another café menu idea with Bill and Abigail

'Jack, do you have a minute?' He asked as he approached, earning a nod from Jack 'Tell me honestly how worried we should be Jack?' Lee asked

'I would be concerned, I am concerned, I'm concerned he is heading back to Hope Valley, I think he is coming back for Bill, I've hunted the woods and surrounding areas, but I cannot find him anywhere so I'm hoping I'm wrong and that the rumours about him heading north are right'

'Just as I thought' Lee replied, he knew his friend was holding back slightly at the meeting for the good of the town, the last thing he wanted to do was instigate a full-blown panic 'I know you'll do what you can and if you need anything you know where I am'

Jack smiled back at him as Rosemary, Abigail and Bill joined them at the door

'Anyone hungry' Rosemary asked 'Ive got a full roast cooking plenty to go around'

For once the other four didn't feel like cooking and agreed to join Rosemary and Lee for supper, all headed through the saloon door and walked a short way down main street when there was a single shot fired, echoing through the air and the voice of a female stating

'I don't feel good' before collapsing to the floor

 **I do like to keep you in suspense, I have the next chapter planned out in my head so will be up in a day or two - I also have a few one shots in my head at the moment so keep an eye out for them to x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's carry on shall we** – **I know you all want to know who got shot**

Philip Weaver lay above hope valley hiding amongst the trees, despite searching for days Jack and Bill hadn't found him, he was cunning, he had the town panic and his plan was coming together, he couldn't let Avery get away with what he had done 5 years ago, revenge had to be his, revenge was going to be his. He watched the residents leave the saloon one by one, they would become victims on his plan, but Avery had to be first, he deserved to be first. Patiently he sat waiting his gaze fixated on the door as it opened, he watched the six of exit, the Mountie, the teacher, the sawmill manager, the blonde wife, the café owner and finally his target

'There you are Avery, nice to see you finally come out into the open, shame this walk will be your last'

He aimed his gun towards him, as a sharp shooter he could hit a man from yards away, his finger on the trigger, he pulled back and fired, just as she walked into his path, he had missed his target, well he wouldn't have if she hadn't moved, all he could do was watch her drop to the floor, he knew he had missed his chance, he had to retreat back to the mine

As the shot rung and echoed through the air Jack, Bill and Lee all spun round looking for anything

'Nothing' Bill yelled

A chorus of me neither echoing from Jack and Lee, interrupted by the voice

'I don't feel good' before she slumped to the floor

'Elizabeth' Jack screamed as he watched her drop, he tried to grab her, tried to stop her falling but he couldn't, she has crossed over to Bill, she had wanted to speak to Abigail, she looked worried about everything and felt she needed a friend, 'Elizabeth, please talk to me' Jack stroke her head, 'she's not breathing, someone get Carson, Faith, anyone'

Abigail and Rosemary had already left and were back with Carson

'Carson, help her please, she's been shot, its in her side' Jack get his hold on her, 'please help her'

Carson knelt at Jack, 'Jack we need to get her into the infirmary now'

Jack scooped her up still in his arms placing her gently on the bed in the infirmary, he didn't want to let her go, it took the strength of both Lee and Bill to drag him off her, all he could was watch her get further, the scarlet red blood on her cream skirt and blouse edging

'Don't let anything happen to her please Carson'

'Im going to try and help' Carson replied touching Jack's arm before pulling around the screen and getting to work

'Jack you need to get cleaned up' Abigail took his arm leading him to the sink and water pump, Jack watched as the water rinsed the blood from his hands, it wasn't any blood though it was Elizabeth's he knew he had to be strong but right there in that moment when it was just him and Abigail he couldn't stop the tears

Abigail hugged her friend tightly 'She'll be ok Jack, Carson is the best, look at how he looked after Cody when he got sick, I would trust him with anyone's life'

'I know you're right Abigail, I just cant loose her, I'm not ready to loose her'

'You won't Abigail smiled a half smile back at him, hoping and praying she was right

The next few hours went by in a blur for Jack, his eyes were fixated on the screen in front of him, no matter what he wasn't leaving her, not until he knew she was alright

'She'll be fine Jack, you know Eilzabeth she's a fighter, she's strong' the voice of Bill echoed through the room

Jack didn't answer, he wanted to, he wanted to tell him that it was his fault she was here, that if it hadn't been for 'Molly' whoever she was Weaver wouldn't even be in Hope Valley but instead he held the gaze of the white screen in front of him.

'We've got the bullet out, she's going to be fine'

Those words were more a blessing to Jack than the day Elizabeth told him she was staying, he could finally breathe again

'Jack, she is still unconscious though, I want to keep her that way just for a few days, we need to stop any infection taking hold on her, we'll treat her here, we'll keep her warm, force fluids and quinine to help secure any infection but I am hopeful she will make a full recovery, she was very lucky the bullet went in at her side, missed many major organs and vessels, we'll give her 48 hrs and then wake her'

Jack hugged Carson hard 'Thank you for saving her'

'My pleasure Jack, you can go sit with her'

Jack wasted no time moving behind the screen his eyes filling once more as he saw her lying there, her body covered in the white hospital sheet, her hair no longer in the clip it had been, instead it was now framing her face, something he knew would annoy her 'that's better' he smiled brushing the hair from her face, she looked so still and fragile lying there, he took her hand in his and kissed it gently

'Elizabeth, you have to be brave now, I know that our life together didn't get off to the best of starts, I was annoyed that your father had ended my dream, but from that first meeting in the saloon I knew that my dreams were changing and the reason was right in front of me, you are my everything, you're my hopes, my dreams, my life and my future and I make this vow to you know that when you wake up and get better I'm going to make you my wife, I told you on our spot that you were the one and nothing has changed, I only wish that I had done it sooner, our first date, our first kiss, when we got trapped in the mine, new years eve, the first dinner we had in the row house, on the homestead, the camping trip, Christmas, every time we were together I should have, but we had agreed to take things slow, why I did I don't know, even after everything with Charles nothing changed for me, you were still the one I wanted and will always want. I make this promise to you, that I will get Weaver for doing this to you.'

Jack stayed with Elizabeth for the next few hours until Carson forced him out, saying she needed rest, he knew he had to, he had to let HQ know that Weaver was in Hope Valley and that he was going to need Mountie support to recapture him, he headed back to the jail, wrote his telegram before heading to the Mercantile, running into Bill on the way back

'How is she?' Bill questioned

'She's going to be fine, but I need to know everything, and I need to know now' Jack stated leading Bill back to the jail

'What do you need to know Jack'

'Everything, starting with Molly, who is she and why does Weaver blame you for her death'

'I think you need to sit down Jack'

 **So who wants to know who Molly is? What is her connection to Bill? Did he kill her? We all know Bill didn't always play by the rules, maybe this is one rule break coming back to haunt him**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's find out about the mysterious Molly shall we**

'I think you need to sit down Jack' hearing those words worried Jack, Bill didn't say them very often but when he did it was serious 'I'm listening'

Bill took a deep breath, pacing as he spoke 'As you know, playing by the rules was never a strong point of mine. Five years ago I met Philip Weaver, he was a young guy back then, used to hang around with Jamestown Gang, they were involved in petty thefts, robbery, counter fitting, robbed a few payrolls, just your average gang crimes. Philip, however, was greedy he wanted more, though I think it may have had more to do with his girlfriend at the time, rather than his own petty greed, that girl was Molly.'

Jack nodded his head 'and something happened to her?'

Bill nodded back '4 and half years ago, from what we know now, Weaver decided to try and go off on his own, had planned to rob a payroll wagon coming in to Jamestown, the gang had headed north so knew nothing about it, Weaver had it all planned out, he was going to take the money, pick up Molly and get out of town with the girl and the money in to the life he dreamed of'

'So why didn't you stop him if you knew what he was planning'

'We had no proof Jack. All we had were whisperings about the robbery, the other Mounties wanted to forget it, they didn't even know if Weaver was in the town, but I couldn't let it drop so I rode along to protect it, as I thought, Weaver was on his own, so the only way he could do this robbery was to stop the wagon on the road side, only he wasn't alone, Molly had followed him, a fact that I dont think even he was aware of, if he was he wouldn't have put her life in danger. He pulled his gun on the driver and as he shot so did I, only Weaver moved and the …

'Bullet hit Molly' Jack sighed

'She was killed on the spot, as was the driver of the wagon, Weaver vowed that day he would get his revenge on me, I've been watching my back ever since, when we finally caught him thought this was all over, but he escaped, I had a feeling he may have back here, but with the Mounties all saying he had gone north I thought it was the end. If I had just gone along with what they had said and left it, Molly would be alive, Jesse wouldn't have got hurt and Elizabeth wouldn't be fighting for her life'

Jack sighed 'You are right you should have followed orders, but if I'm honest I think I would have done the same as you, sometimes we have to follow our gut instinct'

'I appreciate that Jack, doesn't stop the guilt though'

'Is there anything else, any information you can give us on this guy, patterns he follows, places he likes to hide'

'I know he isn't one for staying hidden for long, he doesn't do well being closed in, he would hide out but only at night, during the day he would be out in the open, it makes it harder to catch him during the day, our best chance is working out where he spends his night and ambushing him that way. He will be hidden somewhere obvious though, he might be cunning but he's not that smart'

'Well I've telegrammed Mountie HQ we should have some more men here in the next 12hrs to help with the search, in the meantime we'll keep up the patrols, I have had word from Buxton that there are 3 Mounties in that area so we can at least rest knowing that they are patrolling there, we can concentrate on Hope Valley and Rock Creek, we'll divide the areas so that one of us is here at all times, we can't take anymore chances on this guy'

'I'll take a ride up to the settlers tell them to be aware'

'Try and keep them calm, there are rooms available in the saloon should anyone want one and a few houses around town that some can have, I'm sure we could make room for everyone if we needed to. I'll head up into the forest, from where the bullet hit Elizabeth and the way she was walking, I think he was hiding north of the saloon up in the trees somewhere, might have left something up there to catch him, like you said he's not that smart'

Both men exited the jail, Bill headed south towards the new settlers informing them not to take any unnecessary risks and that there was room available in the saloon and a few empty houses if anyone wanted to take shelter for a while but being proud families they declined his offer, Bill assured them that this could be changed as he left, he had decided to head to where Jack to help there

'Anything?' Bill asked as he approached

'Not here' Jack said kicking the ground in frustration, 'I think it's the wrong place though, I can barely see the saloon from here, would he be able to get a shot from here?'

'He's a good shot Jack, he may have'

Jack carried on walking through the forest looking at the ground for anything that took interest, his eyes stopped on a silver object, taking a stick he picked up the silver bullet casing

'What do we have here, Bill I think this is the spot he shot from'

'How?'

'Bullet casing' Jack continued to look around at the ground for more clues but finding nothing, becoming frustrated at the lack of anymore evidence headed back into town, the bullet needed to be wired off to Cape Fullerton for analysis, as they arrived back at the jail they were greeted by a worried looking Abigail

'Jack you need to come quick, its Elizabeth'

Jack sprung from Sargant his feet barely landing on the floor before running to the infirmary leaving Bill to tie up both horses

the words 'Please let her be alright' echoed from both men

 **So now we know who Molly is, would you have done the same as Bill? What about Elizabeth do we all think she is ok?**

 **Review and let me know x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lets go check on Elizabeth, I know you're worried about her**

Jack Thornton had never moved so fast, but here those words from Abigail had caused a feeling in his chest that he had never felt before, two hours ago she was doing ok, but now he was suddenly needed, yet no matter how fast he seemed to run the infirmary seemed to be getting further away from, he knew he had to snap out of his thoughts until he saw her for himself, once he did he found himself walking through that door

'Carson, Carson, what's wrong with her?' He gasped barely able to get his words out

Carson appeared from behind the screen where he had been attending to Elizabeth, 'She's picked up an infection Jack, its affecting her ability to heal, the wound is weeping and bleeding badly, I'm forcing more quinine into her and stitching it, but you need to know that until we get this under control, its touch and go for her.'

'I need to see her Carson'

'You can, just give it a few moments Faith is tending her'

Jack paced the room, Faith seemed to be taking forever, he knew she was a good nurse, he just wished she would work faster, he needed to look at Elizabeth, he needed to hold her hand, tell her everything, tell her he was sorry,

'You can go in now Jack' his thoughts were interrupted by Faith, you can hold her hand, but just watch the wound area please, the stiches we've just put back in are holding right now and we need them to'

Jack nodded as he walked once again behind the invasive white screen, he couldn't believe how she looked, she was as white as the sheets covering her, her pink hue had gone from her face, she looked so weak and fragile, like a china doll, all he wanted to do was protect her for the rest of their lives, moving around the bed to her he sat on her left side, he knew the wound was on the right so thought this would be the better option, taking her hand in his he stroke his thumb over it as he had many times before

'Oh my Elizabeth, what are you up to? Why are you giving us all such a hard time? You know the children in the school need you, the town needs you and most of all I need you. Its time to get your big city brain working again and use some of that Thatcher fight to get through this. I'm not done with you yet, we're not done yet, there are so many more things we must do before our life together ends. Do you remember the night on the homestead when you fell asleep on my shoulder, well you missed a few important things by doing so, you missed me telling you that I wanted a farm, I wanted to be woken by a rooster in the morning, I wanted to have children running up and down the stairs, that I wanted to be curled up by a fire, like we were that night, with someone I loved, but I didn't want it to be just anyone, I want it to be you. Elizabeth you are my moon, stars, heaven, earth and comets all in one. I meant what I said the night I left for Caper Fullerton, that I have a new purpose and you were, you are that purpose. My whole purpose in life is to protect you, and I'm sorry I couldn't do that earlier, I never want you to get hurt while I'm around, so you have to listen to me and just wake up.'

The early evening turned into late night, Jack was feeling tired but knowing that Elizabeth needed him, he wasn't moving, he sat back against the chair and got comfy, he'd slept on worse, but knowing that Elizabeth was feet away from him had made it easier and he slept as best he could.

'Jack, Jack' his sleep was disturbed by a voice

'Bill, Hi what's wrong'

'Nothing Jack, just wanted to let you know that Rock Creek now has patrols in that area and there are a team of Mounties here waiting on your command on where to go'

Jack sat up in his chair, looking over at Elizabeth he couldn't bring himself to leave her not until he had news from Carson

'Can you cover for me, for now at least, I can't leave her, not until she's awake, just have the Mounties search the area, go to the edge of Rock Creek and Buxton and go back up to that area we were yesterday see if there is anything else up there, something we missed, has there been any sightings of him at all?.'

'Nothing Jack'

Jack rubbed his face and neck, Weaver was really getting to him

'Why don't you go and get some food and a change of clothes, I'll stay with her'

'No, if you want me to eat and change go and get some and bring them here, I'm not leaving her side'

Bill sighed in frustration he knew there was no point in arguing with him, not while he was in this mood, instead he headed to the café and asked Abigail to take Jack some food

Jack sat back at Elizabeth's bed and took her hand again

'Still not awake, Weaver is still out there, we haven't found him yet but there are more Mounties here so its only a matter of time. We'll catch him, don't worry about that, we are not afraid of this guy, so you can wake up now the children are all worried about you, Rosemary has taken over the school for you, so you and I both know that the children are in need of rescuing' Jack smiled at her as he spoke

'Jack can I disturb you, I need to check on her'

Carson voice interrupted him again, 'Abigail is heading this way she has a plate for you, go and have something to eat, get some air.'

'I'm not leaving this room, I'll eat the other side of the screen'

'Jack this is going to take an hour you can't just sit there waiting'

'I'm not leaving her, not until she wakes up'

Carson sighed at Jack, he was just as worried about him as he was Elizabeth, he hoped Abigail would talk some sense into him when she arrived

'Jack, I have some bacon and eggs for you' Jack recognised Abigail's voice without looking up at her

'Thank you' he smiled taking the plate from her,

'How is she? Wouldn't you be better eating that at the café or even saloon?'

'I'm not leaving her alone'

'She isn't alone Jack, Carson is here, Faith is here, Clara is here, I'll even stay until you come back'

'But none of you are me, I need to stay here, I couldn't protect her while I with her, I can't take a chance something will happen if I leave'

'Jack, this wasn't your fault, you can't watch over her all day every day, you have a job to do, the best way to protect her is to catch this guy'

'Hope Valley can cope with out me for now, there are plenty of Mounties out there just as good'

'But none of them are you Jack, you have protected this town better than anyone, right now the town needs you'

'Abigail, I love every member of this town, you are all my family, but without Elizabeth I have no place or purpose in this town, she is my reason for breathing, please understand that right now, she has to come to first, I was ordered here to protect her by her father, he might not be here to make sure my orders are carried out but I am, this is far more than a stubbed toe, Abigail she was shot, shot while I was with her.'

Abigail could see how badly this was affecting him, she knew as she had months before when Jack had pneumonia that when it come to these two protecting each other nothing or no one was going to stop them doing what was in their hearts.

Finishing his breakfast Jack focused his gaze back on the screen in front of him, Faith and Carson where tending to Elizabeth he had seen them coming in and out as he ate and spoke to Abigail but neither looked worried or concerned as they did he was feeling hopeful

'How is she' he asked as Carson appeared again

'She's holding Jack, the infection is still present but the stitches we put in last night held. I'm still forcing the quinine into her and keeping up her fluids, she isn't there yet but she's not as bad as she was'

Jack felt himself breathe for the first time that morning, it wasn't great news but it wasn't bad either, he went to move back to her but Carson stopped him

'Few minutes Jack, Faith isn't finished, she just cleaning her up'

After a short time Faith appeared, 'Go ahead Jack'

Jack didn't waste any time moving back behind the screen 'Morning, still not awake I see Miss Thatcher, do I need to organise a baseball game to get you to wake up. I have an idea why don't you give me something busy to do, stop me being in this tizzy, no not ready yet, how about you wake up and take a walk with me, still not ready, I can wait as long as you need to me, Im not leaving you'

Jack sat watching her talking to her about their life, his thoughts, his dreams, his wishes all in the hope she would wake up and tell him it was her dream to, the day turned into night, turned into day into night, it had been 3 days since the shooting and Jack was getting worried, Bill and the other Mounties had kept up patrols but Weaver was still nowhere to be seen, it had Bill worried he had never been this quiet before, either he was hiding out or, he didn't want to think about the or

 **Is Weaver planning something? Are Bill and Jack right to be worried?**

 **Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**On we go**

Bill Avery had spent the morning back down in the settlement, the families there were concerned over the shooter but with one of the Mounties from the South now stationed there, their worries had been eased, but it didn't stop Bill worrying

'How is every here Mr Grayson' He asked as he approached the Mountie stationed there

'Nothing to report as of this morning, I've been keeping watch but there have been no shots heard or any sign of Mr Weaver'

'Good, just please be vigilant'

'Of course, I will inform you of any developments'

Bill saluted the Mountie and headed back to where he had Jack had found the bullet casing earlier that week, he had insisted on working alone, not only was it the way he preferred it, but after Elizabeth had gotten hurt he felt this was the best way, he didn't want to risk anyone else getting caught up in Weaver's vendetta against him, there had been to many innocents hurt already. He had agreed with Jack that morning that if he truly needed support he would not argue or put up a fight but until that time he was alone.

His thoughts turned to the night of the robbery, was there anything he could have done differently apart from the obvious of not going along in the first place, but how was he to know Weaver would move, no-one knew Molly was there.

Then there was Jesse, if he hadn't had moved Weaver wouldn't have got spooked and turned his gun and Jesse wouldn't have gotten hurt, thankfully though he was getting released from the infirmary later that week, his injuries had healed, he was awake, and Carson was happy with his progress.

He was finding it difficult to rationalise Elizabeth though, this was the one time where it could have easily been him instead, it should have been him, if she hadn't had such a wonderful caring heart it would have been, it should have been him, until she was awake he couldn't forgive himself for what had happened to her

Bill kicked at the ground, the shining sun glaring his view making it difficult to determine what was dust, what was dirt and what was rock, he knelt to the floor looking at the ground in front of him, 'nothing' he thought to himself looking at the ground, he had his forensic kit with him so took a few samples,

'It couldn't hurt to check things out' his musings didn't stop him watching around, he was on edge constantly and had a feeling he was being watched, a feeling that didn't leave him until he walked back into the jail.

Jack had spent the last few days at Elizabeth's bedside, she wasn't awake yet, but the infection was coming back under control and Carson was hopeful it was only a matter of time. He knew he was needed out on patrols with the other Mounties, but this wasn't just anyone, this was his life and heart, there had been enough keeping them apart for those first few years, he couldn't leave her, not when she needed him the most. He looked up the bed at her, the colour had started to come back in her cheeks, she was coming back to him, she just wasn't there yet

'Elizabeth, Elizabeth, I know you're ready to wake up now, you just have to give it some more fight. I don't want you to rush, I know I kept you waiting when I was sick with pneumonia, but we all need you to get better, the students need you, Opal, Philip and Emily are missing you a lot, all your students are, there are lots of cards here for you to see, Rosemary has had them creating all week, but now they need you to come back, they need you, I need you. We need to get back on with our lives, I have many plans for us, engagement, marriage, a family, a large house on our land big enough for all the Thornton's, but I cannot do any of that with out you, so please…'

Jack moved up closer to her ear and whispered in her ear

'Pergisci'

He smiled at this memory from one of their first meetings together, but again she didn't wake, he took her hand back in his where he stayed for a further two days, waiting, sitting and talking to her, looking for the words that would get through to her.

'Do you remember our camping trip, you looked at ease there, you had truly become a Hope Valley woman. I know it was only a night, but I do believe you could live out there, that's why I bought the land, our land and I will build you the house we spoke about, the kitchen, the stove, the bath tub, as many ice boxes as you want, and the best feather bed I can find, I cannot wait to spend every moment waking up next to the one I love'

Jack closed his eyes briefly, this was his perfect life, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice he had waited almost 7 days to hear, he looked her straight in the eyes as she spoke, the relief shining through

'Still sounds heavenly' she smiled a small smile at him

'Elizabeth' he couldn't believe she really was awake, he had to hold her, he had to kiss her, moving to her he gave her the softest of kisses, she really was awake

'Its good to see you' he smiled at her

'You to' she looked back at him, their lips meeting once more

The two had to part when Carson come back in, he had to check over her, yet again Jack was forced to look at that white screen that had started haunting his dreams, but this time he knew she was going to be fine

'She's going to be fine, Jack, we'll keep her on the quinine for now to make sure it doesn't come back, but I'm confident that you will be able to take her home in a few days'

These words had healed Jack, knowing she was going to fine, he could relax again, he would also know that if the other Mounties did need him, his heart would let him leave her, he just didn't it would be sooner that he hoped, not with Bill heading his way right at that moment.

Bill had sent his findings to Cape Fullerton almost 48hours before and had finally got word from them that coal dust had been discovered amongst the samples, it had got him thinking. The mine was secluded, it was close, it was closed in enough that he wouldn't want to stay there long but also open enough that he could cope with it. He was convinced this was where he was hiding out at night and with the day drawing in fast he knew that this was the perfect time to strike, he round up the Mounties around the forest area and informed them of his findings before heading to the infirmary, an unconscious Elizabeth or not, they needed Jack for this one.

 **So will all go to plan, they know where he is, they have the Mountie back up to take him down, but we know how cunning he is are Jack, Bill and the other Mounties smart enough to out smart him or will Weaver take that one last shot**

 **review and I might just tell you**


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth Thatcher was finally awake, the quinine had done what it needed to, she couldn't remember a lot from the past week, just the gun shot, she did know that everything had started to feel strange later that evening though, that's when Carson had come over to her, after that it was nothing, she could here Jack talking to her, or was she just dreaming it, maybe it was a little of both.

Jack hadn't left her side in almost 6 days, she could see he was tired, 'Jack you need to get some rest'

He looked up at her, he knew she was right, the chair by her bed was certainly harder than his bed at the jail, but he had slept on many things that were much worse,

'I will, but not until I know you are safe'

'I am safe Jack, nothing can happen to me here, I'm more worried about you, the other Mounties and Bill, you are the ones who have to be out there hunting this guy, but I know you will do what you can to get him.'

'We will, the thought of anything happening to anyone else though, it does scare me, I almost lost you, I was scared this time that you were gonna die, you really need to stop trying to prove that teaching is just as dangerous as being a Mountie'

'Very funny' she laughed remember he had said the same thing to her after he rescued her in the mine 'Guess this is our 3rd chance' she smiled at him

He moved closer to her placing a hand on her cheek 'And I still don't want to waste it' he winked at her, last time he had moved first, in that moment in the mine he knew he had to tell her loved her but this time

'I love you Jack Thornton, with all of my heart'

'I love you to Elizabeth'

The kiss wasn't long, but it said everything they both needed to, the worry of the last few days melting away.

'Guess that also proves Im not dreaming' Jack smiled at her

'I guess it does'

As they looked deep into each other's eyes both become lost, dreaming of their future together, their musings wouldn't last long though, the bang of the infirmary door would disrupt them

'Jack, sorry I'm interrupting' Bill had been the one coming through that door, 'But its not shoe polish I need this time, its you, there has been a development, you're needed at the jail.'

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other 'Go on' she smiled 'but please be careful'

He gave her a long kiss 'I will be' he smiled, kissed her hand and followed Bill to the jail

'What's going on Bill?' Jack asked as he walked through the jail door, 4 other Mounties had joined them,

'I think I know where Weaver is hiding out, I took some samples from where we found that bullet casing, there were traces of coal dust present in the samples, there aren't many places where that amount could be found, I think one would be the perfect spot for someone like Weaver to hide out'

'The mine' Jack interrupted causing a nod from Bill, 'Then tonight we go and hunt him down' he looked at two of the Mounties in the jail with them, 'You two can go in the trees above the mine, keep watch, signal to Bill and I when he arrives back, we know he doesn't want to be in there long, so at best guess it will be a late night. From that spot you have a view of the jail which would make the signal easy to send, a small fire would send smoke that we could see.'

The two Mounties nodded and headed for the spot that Jack had spoke of, the mine was in front of them, they had the perfect view, to the left they could see the jail, Jack knew the area all it would take would be a small fire on the grass once Weaver arrived and they could strike'

Jack continued, 'we will be the ones to go into the mine, there are two entrances, one is secluded enough that whoever uses it can come in and take Weaver by surprise should it be needed, I think you both should take that spot' Jack nodded at the other 2 Mounties 'Bill you and I are going in through the main, we are going to take him down, in whatever way is needed, it may not end well for Weaver, but promise me you wont take any risks Bill or I will have to insist you stay here'

Bill wasn't staying behind at any cost, he nodded to Jack, even though he was prepared to do what ever it took to take him down.

Philip Weaver was becoming more frustrated by the day, the town had become derelict, everyone was to scared to come out in the open since his failed attempt at shooting Bill, it wouldn't have been though not if she hadn't moved, but it was to late, the shot had been fired and now it had caused panic, if he had killed Avery that day he could have been gone, heading up North to join the gangs up there, there was a lot of unclaimed money and payrolls up North, but his revenge plot had to be carried out first. He sat there on that hill side, watching and waiting, Avery had come out of hiding but he would move to fast, he wasn't walking anymore he was running and he couldn't risk another missed shot, not with all the extra Mounties in the area, he had to take his time, he had to come up with a better plan, there was always shooting him from close range, that would be his plan, he would wait at the side of the jail and when he walked past, the shot would be his, only this time he was determined not to miss.

The late evening had come by quickly, Abigail had joined Elizabeth in the infirmary, she knew she would be worried about Jack, as would she, there was also a small part of her heart that feared for Bill, the two ladies could see the mine out of the window, could see the smoke and as it echoed through the air, heard that single gunshot.

 **Well aren't I naughty for doing that - I promise the next chapter will be them in the mine and you will know where the gunshot has come from x**

 **look out to for another short one shot story to in a few days, Jack gives Elizabeth another riding lesson x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lets find out where that shot come from shall we x**

Jack, Bill and the other Mounties had their plan all thought out, tonight was the night that Weaver would be taken down, there were 2 Mounties stationed on the hill in front of the mine, 2 were to be at the back entrance and Jack and Bill were to go through the front, Hopefully the element of surprise would be on all their sides that night.

The hours ticked by slowly, Jack looked at the small box in his draw, he had hoped it would be empty by now and the ring inside would be in its rightful place, but Elizabeth's shooting had put a stop to his plans for the Saturday night, he didn't mind though, as long as she was ok that's all that mattered, there was always another time, he had planned it once he could do it again, Abigail was waiting with baited breath for this engagement he knew she would do all she could to help it come true. As soon as Weaver was safely in Union City and Elizabeth was out of the infirmary, he would plan the whole night again.

'Something on your mind Jack?' Bill questioned looking at how deep in thought Jack was

'Just thinking, but I would like to know why you took so long to explain who Molly was, if you knew he would come after you, we could have and should have done more to protect this town once we heard he was on his way here, then maybe none of this would be happening'

'Jack, I have trailed Weaver all over the country since I shot Molly, there was never any indication that he was heading to Hope Valley. Maybe I should have told you sooner, but I honestly thought that there was no threat from him'

Jack rubbed his head, maybe Bill was right, no one from Union City had made notice of Weaver being around the area, there was still a niggling thought in the back of his head though that maybe one of the Mountie officers escorting him to trial that morning may have had something to do with how easy he managed to escape. Taking Bill by the arm he led him towards a smaller, shut off part of the jail

'Bill, I need an honest answer, do you think he had helped to escape, there were 3 Mounties with him that day and he managed to over throw them all. I know its hard to think it, but we have had dirty Mounties on the force before, there was Jones in Union City, Harlow and of course there's our old friend Inspector Housten. I don't want to think it, but I think it is something that Super Intendant Collins needs to be aware of maybe he can look into it. '

'the idea had crossed my mind Jack, Collins is due in at the end of the week to escort Gowen to his new trial date, I think we will need to talk to him about this, do you know who was with him, might help or give us an idea'

'Not yet, I have wired HQ but still haven't heard anything,'

'Constable Thornton', Inspector Hayes one of the Mounties in the jail with the pair came over,' Sorry for the interruption, but there is smoke coming from the hill, I think its time.'

Jack and Bill headed for the window, the small cloud of grey smoke could be seen from where Jack had sent the two Mounties that evening

'Its time' he ordered the 4 of them mounted their horses and headed towards the mine, splitting off into two different directions, Hayes and Mendes to the left where the back entrance was located, Jack and Bill to the right, slowly they looked through the opening, Weaver was there, his fire was lit, he was sat on his jacket, Jack counted 3 guns near him, one large shot gun and 2 smaller hand guns.

'We need to get those from his reach, Jack, before we even consider trying to arrest him.'

'I know, but look, the 2 smaller ones are pretty close together, a kick to the one would send it off to the right away from him, you or I could easily grab the other, while the other one got that shot gun, I reckon we could get him in custody in seconds, without Hayes or Mendes having to enter, at least then their lives wouldn't be put in danger.'

Bill nodded in agreement 'I'll take the hand guns, I thought you would like the pleasure in taking out the weapon that shot Elizabeth'

Jack nodded as the pair quietly entered the mine further and further, they were inches away from Weaver. Bill stepped forward and with a hard force kicked Weaver's hand gun from his reach as he grabbed the other from the floor, Jack sprung in behind, watching Weaver reach for the shot gun he swung his own at him, he hadn't hit him hard but enough to disorientate him long enough for Jack to grab the gun, Weaver went to reach for his belt,

'DON'T MOVE' Jack yelled 'I really wouldn't'

Jack pushed him to the ground, 'I think your revenge plan has come to an end' He smirked as he stood over him

Bill breathed a sigh of relief, Weaver was back in custody, he watched Jack pull him to his feet and about to put the cuffs on him when a voice come through the mine

'I don't think you want to do that Thornton' Hayes voice echoed through the mine

Jack looked at him, he had his gun pointed straight at him, Jack reached for his own gun 'I wouldn't Constable, not if you want to see that pretty girl of yours again, Mr Weaver here has some business to finish, we both do, you see there is something you never found out about Molly, her surname, which just so happens to be Hayes' He looked at Bill as he said the name

'Molly's brother, I presume' he and Jack had been right, there was an inside man, they just didn't know who

'Correct, Mr Avery, so you see, I had to escort Mr Weaver to trial that day, I couldn't let him rot in prison, he had tried to save Molly that day, but you, you shot her in cold blood, once I learned you were in Hope Valley I knew that's what he had planned, I didn't lock those cuffs at Union City, the escape was easy for him, I was the first to volunteer for this support assignment, worked closely with you, gained your trust, made it easy to get in here with you for the take down and watch as Weaver finishes the job'

'You really think that is what happened that day, that he had tried to save Molly, I shot her for no reason, Philip Weaver is a cunning thief, he planned to steal a payroll, Molly showed up, I shot him after he shot and killed a guard that day, no one not even he knew Molly was there that day'

'Don't lie to me Avery,' he walked closer, his gun still pointing at him

Jack had watched the exchange as he slowly managed to lock Weaver in cuffs, taking his chance pushed Weaver to the floor and flew towards Hayes, his fist hit him with a force, knocking him to the ground but it didn't stop the gun going off, the shot echoed through the mine as it hit the target it was pointed at, thankfully for all those in the mine that target was a wall and nothing more.

Placing handcuffs on Hayes, and signalling to Bill, Jack went to the back of the mine, Mendes hadn't been as lucky as they were, Hayes had stabbed him on entering that hidden area, the knife wound had been fatal, Jack said a small prayer to himself as he covered his body with a blanket from his saddle and headed back to Weaver shaking his head at Bill, there were no words said between the pair as they escorted their prisoners back to the jail.

 **So did you think that Hayes was dirty or did my twist come as surprise**

 **please review, we are nearly at the end of this one, few chapters to go, one might even be the engagement, Mr Thornton took so long planning it out I dont think we should leave him wait do you ? x**


	10. Chapter 10

**On we go**

Jack and Bill led both Weaver and Hayes through the door of the jail, Bill left Jack alone and headed up to the settlement to inform the Mounties stationed there that Weaver was back in custody.

Jack sat at his desk contemplating he couldn't believe that once again he was forced to arrest one of their own, Hayes and Weaver had been so caught up in revenge that neither of them was able to see the truth about what really happened that day. As he mused, he found a telegram on his desk from Mountie HQ

'Constable Thornton, we have word that what Bill Avery told you happened on the Weaver stage coach robbery was in fact the truth, the driver was found to only have one fatal shot which was from Weaver's gun recovered at the scene and that Molly Hayes did indeed die from a single gun shot wound to the left side of her neck which is the way she would have be moving that night. It is thought that Mountie Hayes is related to Molly and was involved in his escape at Union City, it is strongly recommended that caution is taken around him and you take him into custody. Super Intendent Collins will be arriving in Hope Valley shortly to escort any prisoners to trial'

Jack hadn't wanted to check the details of Bill's story, but he knew he had to, Bill hadn't been entirely truthful with him in the past, he was just doing his job, he only wish that the telegram had come in before they set off, then maybe Mountie Mendes' life could have been spared.

'Hayes, Weaver, you will be escorted to trial in a few hours and I suggest that any plans you have about trying to escape are forgotten.' Jack spoke in a stern voice before turning to Henry 'Henry you'll be going to, your trial is rescheduled for the morning' he spoke a little softer to Henry, sure he wasn't his greatest fan, but he still had some respect for him.

'Thank you, Constable' Henry replied, 'to be honest I'll be glad to go'

'Ill be glad to see the back of you' Bill snarked as he come in through the jail 'And you to'

'Bill, just leave it' Jack looked at him with a look that Bill knew well, it was the same look he had given him when he was attacked outside the mine and Jack went off looking for his attacker, he meant it then and he meant it now.

'How are things at the settlement?' Jack asked

'Everyone is fine, with it being so late the Mounties have decided to stay on for the night and await instructions from Collins in the morning. Any news from HQ?'

'Wise decision I think, only that they thought our friend over there might be involved, bit late in the day considering everything that's happened'

Bill just nodded 'I'm going to get some sleep Jack, I suggest you do the same'

'Stay here with them, take my bed, I'm going to the infirmary'

And with that Jack headed out of the door

Elizabeth had been on tender hooks since she had heard the gunshot almost two hours ago, she had, had Abigail check the town every few minutes looking to see if she could see anything or anyone coming back but there was nothing, either Abigail had missed them or she was to tired to notice, it was then that Elizabeth and sent her home, she had tried to sleep herself but the sound of that shot echoed through her ears every time she closed her eyes. It had bought so many memories flooding back, Spurlock aiming the gun at her the first time Jack rescued her, Jack being shot at but the counterfeiter, her own shooting just a few days ago, she couldn't just lie there, she had to go and look to see if she could see him herself, she had been out bed earlier that day with Faith's help, she could do it again, beside the door was really close, she was just about to put her feet on the floor when heard a familiar voice

'Where are you going Miss Thatcher?'

She looked up and was happy to see Jack leaning against the screen

'Jack you're alright' She smiled as he headed towards her 'I heard that gun shot, and it was like my whole body froze in time'

'Well lie back and stop being a bad patient, we're all fine, Weaver is at the jail, turns out he did have help in his escape, so I've had to arrest another Mountie, something I don't like doing unless its necessary' Jack sighed as he sat on the chair by Elizabeth's bed

Elizabeth reached for his hand 'I know you don't, but sometimes we have to do things we don't want to, remember what we've always said'

'Bad things happen if good people do nothing' he smiled up at her

'So, by doing the good thing of arresting Hayes, you prevented many bad things he could have done, you should be proud of yourself for that Jack'

Jack smiled up at her, she always had the exact words to make him feel better and he couldn't resist placing a small kiss on her hand as he watched her drift into a peaceful sleep, it wasn't long before he himself was asleep.

'Jack, Jack' Carson tapped Jack gently on the arm as he walked in to the infirmary that morning, Jack woke with a slight dart

'What's wrong? Is Elizabeth alright?

Carson smiled 'She's fine look' He said nodding his head towards the still sleeping Elizabeth, 'I just come to let you know that I saw Bill outside the jail and he's had word that Super Intendent Collins will be arriving this afternoon'

'Ok thank you, I'll head back to the jail shortly, any news on when she can go home?'

'If she rests for a few days I'm happy to let her go home today, I think it might be an idea that she not go home alone though, she's going to be sore for a few days yet'

'I'll have a word with Abigail, I need to speak to her, I'm sure she wont mind having Elizabeth stay for a few days I know she misses having her around the café'

'I promise to rest' Elizabeth's voice broke their conversation 'when can I go back to school?'

'At least another week, if not longer' Carson and Jack both added in unison making Elizabeth laugh. Carson excused himself as he left the room, he had his rounds to do

'I can't wait to go home Jack and start writing and going back to normal'

'But you're not going home alone', Jack added, 'I'm going to ask Abigail if you can stay with her, it's just for a few days until you feel stronger, Carson said you are going to be sore for another few days at least, so you will need some help' Jack gently squeezed her hand

'I know, for once I'm not going to argue' Elizabeth smiled a half smile, the only other time Jack had seen her like this was when she found out her mother was ill and like that day, he pulled her into a hug and gave her a gentle kiss to her cheek

'I have to go, I need to see Abigail, I need to do my rounds and Collins is coming to escort everyone to trial. I'll see you soon to take you back to the café might even buy you dinner' Jack winked as he headed to the door

'Jack' Elizabeth called after him, causing him to stop 'I love you Constable Thornton'

'I love you too Miss Thatcher'

As he disappeared through the door both had a smile on their face, the week had been hard for them but together they had survived

 **Please review x**


	11. Chapter 11

**lets get a few things finished - one more chapter left maybe two I haven't decided yet x**

Jack walked into Abigail's café with a slight spring in his step, the week had been difficult but now everything was slowly getting back to normal, Weaver was back in custody, a dirty Mountie was out of the force, Henry would be going to trial, Hope Valley was finally safe again, Jesse was almost fully fit and to top it all off his beloved Elizabeth was coming home later that day and hopefully by the end of the week the ring locked safely away in his desk would be in its rightful place where it belonged, that's why he wanted to see Abigail, the date all had to be planned out again, plus he had to make sure Elizabeth could stay with her while she recovered.

'Good morning Abigail' He smiled as entered the Café see her pass with coffee and pies in her hand

'Good morning Jack, can I get you anything?'

'Coffee black and five minutes of your time would be great'

'Of course,' Abigail smiled as she and Jack headed towards the back of the café 'Anything I can help with Jack?'

'I need your help with a few things. Carson has agreed that Elizabeth can come home, but he doesn't want her going back to the row house, she isn't strong enough to be alone and will need help for a few more days at least, so I was wondering, if she could come back here into her own room for a few days'

'Of course, Jack I'll get her room ready for this evening, she can stay as long as she needs, I've missed having her around' Abigail smiled she would be glad to have her friend back even if it was just a few days 'Anything else I can help with?'

'Thank you, Abigail I know Elizabeth has missed you to. There is, the date I planned for last week I need your help to reschedule for this Saturday'

'Of course, Jack' Abigail squealed excitedly 'I'll prepare all the same dishes I did one your first date night, set up the same table, everything will be perfect'

'I know it will, thank you so much Abigail, I'll escort Elizabeth back later, don't worry I'll help look after her in any way I can'

'I know you will Jack, she's very lucky to have you'

'I'm the lucky one Abigail, the thought of loosing her made me realise I never want to, I just want to be married to her'

'The time will come Jack, its about time the bear took action'

Jack shook his head laughing as he left 'see you soon Abigail'

Walking out of the door and mounting Sergeant Jack headed off out on his rounds, he had an hour before SI Collins would be arriving, he wanted to make sure everything truly was ok in Hope Valley. As he rode past the mine, he couldn't help but notice that there were doctors coming out carrying a coffin which he knew was Mountie Mendes body. He bowed his head as he watched as a mark of respect, he was blaming himself for what had happened to him but there was also a small part of him that new it wasn't his fault, how could it be, he had no idea Hayes was dirty.

As he finished his rounds Jack headed back into town, he knew the stage coach was due soon so had to finalise a few bits back at the jail ready for the transfers. Sitting at his desk he wrote the reports needed for the Hayes and Weaver case and was hopeful that both of them would be locked up in Medicine Hat prison for a long time

'Everything ready for the transfer Jack?' Bill asked walking through the door

'Yes' Jack was slightly off with him

'Everything alright Jack?'

'I have something I need to know Bill, take a seat. Bill if you knew who Weaver was why didn't you tell me or at least let HQ know your situation. I cannot help but think that if you had none of this would have happened. I nearly lost Elizabeth because of this guy and right now I cannot forgive you for bringing him and forcing him hear. I'm going to need some time Bill, so you going to Union City is probably the best thing'

'Jack, I know, I do regret not telling you. I have the Harry, the payroll driver, Molly, Jesse and Elizabeth on my conscious over this guy. Yes, I should have told you, but how was I to know that he was going to come back here, I shouldn't have acted recklessly back then if I hadn't then maybe none of this would have happened, but neither you nor I can predict the future or change the past, so maybe it still would have. It has all helped me decide on where my future lies though, I've decided its time to leave the Mounties, for good this time. I'm going to talk to Collins about it when we escort these 3 to trial.'

Jack looked surprised, Bill had said this before, but this time he looked serious 'Are you going to stay in Hope Valley?'

Bill shrugged his shoulders 'I haven't decided that far ahead yet, I still own half of Abigail's Café, maybe I'll sell that, head north and find more places to invest in, though I do enjoy working in the café it keeps me focused.'

'Plus, you get to work with Abigail on a daily basis, we've all seen the looks you give when you think no is looking'

Bill dropped his eye contact with Jack 'I have some papers to sort, I'll see you soon when Collins arrives, he should be on the next stage' and with that Bill left the jail causing Jack to laugh, he had seen those looks he gave Abigail, it was the exact same ones he used to give Elizabeth in the early days of both their arrivals

A few hours later Bill, Jack and Super Intendent Collins were in the jail finalising the transfer for the 3 prisoners

'Jack, Bill I would like to thank you for your work and efforts in bringing Mr Weaver and Mr Hayes to justice and capture. As a reward for your efforts you will both be issued with Duty and Honour Medals in a ceremony at the mayors office'

Jack took a deep breath, 'please not another speech' he thought to himself 'Thank you Super Intendant Collins, there is no need we were both just doing our jobs, protect and serve'

'Yes, but without both of your courage they would both still be out there, I'm only sorry that you weren't notified about Mr Hayes sooner so that Mountie Mendes' life could have been spared'

'Have his family been informed?' Bill asked

'Yes, the service will be held early next week in Union City if you wanted to attend'

Jack and Bill both nodded, 'It would be an honour to' Jack spoke 'How are things up North?'

'Almost secure, the last of the men will be leaving at the end of the week, I hear Corporal Burke made it home safe to his family just this morning Jack, I know he was a good friend of yours'

'He is indeed, his family and I are very close, his mother is like my own, I've been very concerned for him, for all the men up there, I'm happy to hear that its almost over'

'We all are constable'

A few hours later the paper work and registration for the 3 prisoners was set and Jack, Bill and Collins loaded them all in to the prison wagon ready to be escorted back to Union City for their respective trial. Jack realised it was almost time for Elizabeth to come home, so after safely seeing the prisoners, Bill and Collins leave, he fed RIP, locked up the jail and headed to the infirmary happy to see Elizabeth sat up in the bed ready to go.

Holding out his arm he could resist 'Come for a walk with me' he smiled with a single wink

Elizabeth couldn't help smiling back at him at she linked her arm in his 'Is there a reason for this walk?', she had always loved this flirty banter between them both

'There is, I would like to take you home and would be honoured Miss Thatcher if you would join me for supper at Abigail's café'

'Of course, it would be an honour Constable Thornton'

And together the two of them walked the short distance back to the café after a light supper Jack helped Elizabeth to the small sofa in the back where they spent the evening in front of the stove stealing kisses, laughing and talking about what Elizabeth had missed while she was in the infirmary. As Jack held Elizabeth's hand as she slowly started to fall asleep, he could help but smile, it reminded him of the night on the Homestead where she fell asleep on his shoulder, he knew then she was the only one for him, in fact he knew a long time before then, maybe even after that first meeting, but that just clarified it all to him, it was then that he had first thought about getting her that ring in his office, things were going well between them, but then Charles arrived, thankfully Elizabeth had made it clear that it was only him she wanted and now everything was perfect, she was perfect and this time he was hoping nothing was going to stop him asking her to be his wife.

 **Please review xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is the chapter you have all been waiting for - changed slightly from Jack's original plan**

The week had passed quickly in Hope Valley, Jack had had word from HQ that Weaver and Hayes had both arrived at their trials without incident and were now safely locked up Medicine Hat Prison much to his relief and the relief of the other Mounties. True to his word he had attended Mountie Mendes' prison along with Bill, they hadn't seen each other in a few days and the break had done their friendship some good, Jack still hadn't forgiven him completely for what had happened but he wasn't one to hold a grudge for long, besides as he once told Elizabeth life was to short to hold on to grievances and with everything that had happened lately that was closer to the truth than ever. Everything in the town was looking safe again, Elizabeth was recovering well from her gun shot, Jesse was back at the mill with Lee, Rosemary, Dotty and Clara were enjoying a wonderful week of sales in the dress shop, even RIP seemed brighter lying out in the sun.

As Jack woke up that Saturday morning, he knew that today was going to perfect, he and Elizabeth were finally going to get their special date and he would be able to propose marriage to her. He had wanted to do it at the school house, but it didn't seem perfect enough to him and she deserved perfect, he wanted to propose somewhere special and as he was on his rounds that morning, he found the perfect spot, it was such a special memory for the two of them, it was perfect.

Heading back into town he stopped off at the café he had to formally invite Elizabeth to their date since she still had no idea what he was planning

'Good Morning Miss Thatcher' He smiled walking through the door

'Good Morning Constable' she smiled back from the sofa she was resting on

Sitting next to her he took her hand 'Miss Thatcher, I was hoping you would join me for an early supper and walk this evening, you will not be required to cook, but you are required to wear formal attire.'

Elizabeth stared at him as he asked, 'Why so formal Constable'

'Because it's a special evening, so it deserves a special invitation'

'In that case, how can I resist'

'good, I shall pick you up at 5pm' he kissed her hand gently and left the café, he had one more stop to make

Jack exited the café and headed up to the saw mill

'Jesse, I need your help with something' he asked seeing him standing at the entrance of the office

'Hi, Jack, of course, if I can'

'I need you to head to… 'he whispered the next part not wanting anyone around to hear 'can you set up some candles there, leave a blanket and a bottle of wine, I need it done by around 6:30pm'

'Of course, Jack, I'll head when I finish here, something special planned'

'Yep, but that's a secret for now'

'did I hear the word secret?' Rosemary asked coming up behind the two of them

'You did Rosie and the whole town knows you can't keep one, so you'll have to wait and find out'

'Jack, I won't breathe a word I promise, speaking of promises, didn't you make me one a while ago that you wouldn't keep Elizabeth waiting'

'I did Rosie and I promise it's one I will keep' Jack winked as he walked off

'You better Jack' she called after him

Jack arrived back at the jail and for the first time in a few weeks he was happy that nothing was going on, he was able to sit out front and enjoy a cup of coffee as he watched everything getting back to normal, even the sun was starting to come back out. After a few hours he got ready for his and Elizabeth's date, this time he decided to stay with the green suit, no matter how much RIP protested.

Picking up a bunch of Elizabeth's favourite flowers from the Mercantile he headed for the café, knocking on the door gently his breath almost stopped as he saw her, she had that same dress on she had worn for their personal Mountie Ball that Christmas, he had taken his breath away that night to

'Miss Thatcher you look..'

Elizabeth was almost as lost for words when she saw him, she had always loved him in his Mountie Serge but green always bought out the colour in eyes

'So do you' She gulped as she looked at him

'These are for you' he smiled handing her the flowers

'They are beautiful, thank you Jack' she gave him a kiss to his cheek as she took the flowers from him, placing them in a vase on the table.

'Shall we' he asked holding out his arm for her to take

But instead of taking his arm she reached for his hand and didn't let go until the got to the end of the walkway at the café door

'This way again' he winked as he led her through the door 'Our first date was such a special one I thought we would do it again, Abigail has made the same dishes, same wine and even the same song we danced to that night'

'Jack its wonderful' she smiled hugging him tight

After a dinner of chicken steak and salad leaves, Jack and Elizabeth danced to the same song they had that night, but instead of just wanting this part of the date to end with a kiss, it did. As they parted Elizabeth stood with her arms resting on Jacks

'Thank you for a wonderful dinner and evening Jack'

Jack kissed her cheek and smiled 'Its not finished yet' holding out his hand he smiled 'Come for a ride with me'

Elizabeth took his hand once more as they headed outside and gasped when she saw what he had really meant. Jack had arranged for their horses Sergeant and Ryder to be hooked up to a wagon

'I want to take you on a special horse ride' Jack spoke as he helped her up

'Where' She questioned

'That's a secret' he smiled as they headed off to their secret location

The ride didn't take long, but Elizabeth knew where they were the moment, she saw it

'The site of our camp out' she smiled, turning her head to look she saw the candles Jesse had set up, the blanket over the log they had sat on that night and the bottle of wine with two glasses 'Jack its beautiful'

Holding his eyes on her as he watched her look around Jack smiled 'it is' he smiled walking in front of her he took her hands in his

'Elizabeth, I bought you here for a reason, the second you walked into my life I knew that everything had changed and that you were the reason for that change. I know we didn't have the best of starts but you were and still are the beautiful woman I had ever seen. I knew that heaven had sent me an angel, that he had sent me a new purpose. I fell in love with you from that first meeting and over our time together my love has grown. I told you something the night on the homestead and here that I wanted to wake up next to the one I loved every morning. Elizabeth that person has and always will be you. So I ask you here on the night I made you a promise of what our life would be like together' Jack took the ring box from his pocket and knelt in front of her

'Miss Elizabeth Thatcher will you marry me'

'Yes Jack, of course I will marry you'

Jack stood up quickly and lifted her into him, taking the silver ring with a blue stone out of the box and placed it on her finger before kissing her hand

'Jack its gorgeous and absolutely perfect'

'So are you' Jack smiled as he pulled her into a deep kiss that sealed their love and future.

After enjoying some alone time on the same log they had that night, drinking wine and keeping warm under the blanket, both knew that, that night was the beginning of what would be the rest of their lives and that no matter what challenges they faced, who would come and go, illnesses, threats and disasters as long as they had each other, they would get through it all and once again the sun would shine high over Hope Valley.

 **The End**

 **I know originally that he was going to do it on the hill of the first kiss but I was watching the camp out episode last night and he had made those suggestions to her so changed it x plus its always been my favourite scene between them x**

 **please review - I'm ending this one with the engagement but I have a couple of one shots planned for it so technically its not the end**


End file.
